Teen Angel
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *Short Songfic* "I know she's gone." He confessed to her, looking his mother in the eyes. "She was my heart, so right now, I'm feeling numb and devastated. I've been feeling that since 7:58.That was the exact time he shot my sweet angel." *BeckXCat*


**Teen Angel**

I do NOT own Victorious or Mark Dinning's Teen Angel.

...

16 year old Beck Oliver pulled up to his girlfriend's house and honked the horn a few times. He was almost late picking her up because he's her ride to work. Her parents wouldn't let her get her license until she was 18, so he always offered her rides…because he loved spending time with her. When he saw his 5' 1'' redhead beauty come out of her house in dark blue trousers, a pink t-shirt, blue flats, her hair up, a bow on the side, and a name tag that says "Caterina", he smiled.

Cat Valentine opened the passenger door and sat inside before closing it behind her. When she had her seatbelt on, she pecked her boyfriend on the lips and he started off to her work. "Calling it close there?" She teased, making him blush…yes, he blushed. Only Cat had that affect on him though, no other girl. She was special to him and made him feel emotions he always tried to keep inside. He loved and adored her.

He hoped to one day marry her.

"So who are you working with tonight?" Beck asked her as he turned out of her neighborhood.

"Jillian." She answered him while putting some makeup on her face.

He smiled to her. "I don't know why you put that junk on your face." She glared to him. "I'm just pointing out how naturally beautiful you are."

"Sweet gesture and all, but make up is required where I work." She sighed. "Make up, hair up in ponytail, plain t-shirt, name tag, and dark blue trousers…and flats."

"I don't like your work." Beck commented.

Cat giggled, getting her lip gloss out. "You say that every time you take me to work."

"And it's still the same as yesterday…I still hate your work." Beck grinned and she leaned onto his arm, laughing. He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you so much."

She sent him a smile and a peck on the cheek. "I love you even more!"

Beck let out a loud fake laugh. "Ha! That's a lie, since I love you way much more than you love me!"

"Nooooo!" She gently pushed on his arm. "I love you more and more and more and more more than MORE!"

He pulled up to her work and smiled gently to her. "No matter how much you love me, I'll always top that." He kissed her lips. "Always remember that, sweetheart."

She rubbed her nose softly against his nose and hummed. "I better get inside. I'll see you after work."

"Okay." Beck kissed her again and hugged her before she opened her door. His stomach just turned over when she stepped out. He wanted to stop her. He didn't know why, but his heart was clenching and his head began to spin. "Cat…"

She looked back after he rolled down his window. "Yes?"

"Um…" He sighed deeply, realizing how silly he was being. "Have a good time at work."

She rolled her eyes with her sweet smile. "Oh yes, as always." She joked and then skipped inside the jewelry store she worked at.

Beck shook himself out of his trance when she was gone and started to leave the outlet mall's parking lot. People were everywhere, shopping and just walking around. The movie theater across from Cat's work was absolutely packed. Lots of stores were having good sales. He almost wanted to stop and buy Cat something, but he always knew to take her with him. He sucked at picking out gifts and Cat even admitted he did. He loved her so much to the point just thinking about her made him smile…yup, he was a fool in love.

He walked back into his house, since he didn't work that night, and ate dinner with his parents, and then went to his RV. He looked at his phone…sometimes Cat would randomly text him at work because her store was never really busy. No texts though. He shrugged it off and turned on the radio to a random station. It was a song he never heard of before…so when one part of it came on, he didn't know this song would soon become his lifeline.

_**Teen angel, can you hear me  
Teen angel, can you see me  
Are you somewhere up above  
And I am still your own true love**_

The lyrics gave him the chills.

Around 9pm, he still had no texts from Cat. She always texted him on her break…always. He texted her twice…no answer and that worried him because she ALWAYS answered him.

Where's his girl?

_Knock, knock, knock_

"It's open!" Beck called out, sitting up from his bed since he was just staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore his aching gut feeling. What the heck was wrong with him? Was he getting sick? But when his mom came in with a tearful face and a sympathetic frown, his whole world went rock bottom right then and there. "Mom?" He whispered, getting tears already since he knew it had to be about Cat. He knew something happened. He just knew it!

His mom rubbed her lips together, letting a few more tears fall before responding. "Beck…it's Cat."

Beck slowly stood to his feet. "Is she okay?" He asked cautiously.

When his mom shook her head, life as he knew it was over for him.

"There was a robbery at her work and…and Cat…she was nervous so she couldn't open the registers in time before the robber became too impatient." His mom tried not to breakdown sobbing, since she was attempting to be strong for her 16 year old son. "He was ruthless. He put the gun to her head and…"

"Mom, can I be alone?" Beck asked, trying to control his tears.

"I didn't even finish." His mom told him, a little worried about him.

"I know she's _gone_." He confessed to her, looking his mother in the eyes. "She was my heart, so right now, I'm feeling numb and devastated. I've been feeling that since 7:58."

His mom gasped. "That was the time of the robbery…"

"That was the exact time he shot my sweet angel." Beck bit his lip. "Mom, please, let me be alone."

She nodded. "Okay. She loved you so much, Beck." She told him before walking out of his RV.

Beck trembled. "I know…she loved me more…" He sat down onto his bed and curled up. Everything was suddenly silence. He didn't remember turning off the radio. "_**Just sweet sixteen, and now you're gone  
They've taken you away.  
I'll never kiss your lips again…" **_He sang to himself, his eyes clenching shut. "_**Teen angel, can you hear me  
Teen angel, can you see me  
Are you somewhere up above  
And I am still your own true love?" **_

When he felt a breath against his ear and a whisper saying "_Forever and always"_, he couldn't stop the sad smile.

He would always be her own true love, and no matter how much she wanted him to move on, he would never do it.

She was his one true love too.


End file.
